


The First transformation

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The secret Origin of Kaden 10 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, K10verse, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Before we dive in I would like to dedicate this new series to my late Grandfather Gordon Overstreet, who passed away on June 22, 2017.





	The First transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Before we dive in I would like to dedicate this new series to my late Grandfather Gordon Overstreet, who passed away on June 22, 2017.

 

**Kaden 10: Age 10**

I was brought into the testing area and left alone in there, I was at the Cocoon, a training facility for gifted individuals based in New York. I looked up and saw Director Nick Fury, Agent Barbara “Bobbi” Morse, and Deputy Director Maria Hill.

“Okay Kaden, show us what that thing on your wrist can do” said Nick through the Intercom.

I activated the Ultimatrix and pressed down. I was transformed into a being of fire, to say it freaked me out would a bit of an understatement. I was scared out of my mind.

The fire began to spread because of the stress I was feeling.

“He’s scared” Nick said and he ran down stairs.

“Director” shouted Agent Morse, but Nick was in the training room before she knew it.

He walked up to me and I said “Nick, get away from me, I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t hurt me Kaden, that thing doesn’t control you, you control it, just take a deep breath.” Nick said and I did as he said and the flames died down, “You see you can do it”

“Whoa” I said and Nick stepped back a good distance to let me play with the flame a little bit.

Then the symbol on my chest began to glow red and before I knew it I was back in my human form, and I fainted. A few hours later I was in a bed in a quarantine pod, with a bottle of water on the table next to me, I grabbed the bottle and took a sip of it. “Good to see you up” a voice said

I saw Agent Morse behind the glass, “Agent Morse”

“Please call me Bobbi” she insisted

“What are you doing here Bobbi?” I asked

“To give you this” she said holding a small bag in her hands “It’s what I call a quarantine survival kit, Director Fury told me you’re an avid reader so I packed in a copy of Lord of The Rings, and a couple magazines to help you kill time, as well as an MP3 player so you could listen to some music.” she said as she put the bag in the receptacle, I opened it and grabbed the bag.

“Thank you” I said.

“Are you okay?” she asked

“A little groggy, but I’ll be fine I just need to get used to these powers” I replied

“The doctors said you were a little dehydrated, but your body healed from it pretty fast” Bobbi informed me.

“That’s amazing” I said

“That thing on your wrist is very interesting”

“I call it the Ultimatrix”

“Nice name”

“I really want to use this to do good, but I’m also scared of it”

“Why”

“Because there are a number of other forms besides the fire guy, and I’m afraid that I’ll lose track of who I am.”

“You won’t, you’re stronger than you think.”

I smiled and said, “thank you for that.”

“No problem, I’ve got to get going, I’ll see you later.”

“Okay” I said as Bobbi left.

I still couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a dream, it felt like something out of a comic book. A few days later we were back in the training room, I used the Ultimatrix to transform into Diamondhead. My body was composed of some sort of greenish crystal. “Okay Kaden, see if you can smash this block of titanium” Nick said over the intercom.

“Okay, bring it on.” I said and the Titanium block was lowered down. I walked up to it, curled my hand into a fist and raised it above my head. I took a deep breath and with as much force as I could muster, I brought my fist down on the block and it shattered into pieces. I was speechless at how powerful I felt, but I didn’t let it get to me. I pressed the symbol on the right side of my chest and went back to my human form. I immediately felt pain in my left hand. Medics were on sight right away. I was fitted with a cast right away, the wound will heal in a few days, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

I was in my quarters sitting on the couch when Bobbi walked in with some food and sodas. We’ve been having lunch together since I got out of quarantine. “How is your arm?” she asked

“It’s already feeling better, I can’t wait to get back into the training room to see what else I could do” I replied excited, and Bobbi just smiled and turned on the TV. We were watching Power Rangers.

Over the next few months I learned how to use my powers without wasting energy, or getting hurt. I also learned that my intellect was way more advanced due to the Ultimatrix. I was able to take apart a computer and re-assemble it within 45 minutes.

I spent time with my parents whenever they came to visit me, they were very proud of how I’ve progressed in terms of getting used to my powers.

Two years later I was moved to a different facility closer to home. I learned how to use the different forms that the Ultimatrix had, Upgrade allowed me to interface with technology, XLR8 allowed me to move at super-fast speeds, Big Chill allowed me to fly and freeze objects.

Then Nick surprised me one day when he allowed me to go home and spend a couple weeks with my parents, I was unaware of what I would find.

**To be continued in Kneeling in Blood…**


End file.
